Boiling Blood
by Wicked R
Summary: the sisters have another visitor from the future. Deals with Phoebe's new mystery pregnancy the way I want it.


Title: Boiling Blood  
Author: Wicked R

Disclaimer: WB is the God, not me.  
Rating/Genre: G.  
Summary/Set: a sisters have another visitor from the future. Deals with Phoebe's new mystery pregnancy (the way we want it).

Note: I admit to thinking about this when reading Steph's "Look Back For A Better Future". This is taking it further in an AU way. And yeah, it feels so good to have a kick at Phoebe.

"You have nothing, no gift to share,

let your powers vanish in the air," they heard a girly voice before the long, black, curly haired young woman, not looking much older than fourteen, fifteen, shimmered into the middle of the sun room, in the middle of the sisters having breakfast.

"So, this is the infamous manor, huh?" She glanced around, obviously interested in her surrounds. All of a sudden, she spotted the book on the coffee table and headed towards it.

"Hey, who are you?" Phoebe asked while Piper tried to freeze her.

The girl flashed a glance back at them, but continued going, "my name's Paris. Not that it matters anyway," she lifted up the book with no problem at all, "I never thought this was so smelly. And that you didn't have it on computer yet."

"That is none of your concern. Book!" Paige ordered it.

"Didn't you hear my spell at the beginning? You have no powers," Paris dropped down the book of shadows by own accord, "it's not so interesting. I know about everything that was once in it."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe rushed her, "how did you touch the book if you are a demon?"

"Never trusting people who shimmer, mom?" Paris smirked at Phoebe, "well, you know what? You don't have to. You are not hurting dad anymore and neither are you," she fetched a knife from thin air and threw it towards Paige, who, unable to deflect it, could only duck out the way.

"Now that's enough," Phoebe didn't try levitating, cause she thought it was pointless if she didn't have any powers like her other two sisters, but she leaped to kick the next materialising knife from the girl's hands. However, Paris waved her hand and Phoebe ended up thrown back and on her butt instead.

"Enough? Your favourite line, mom?"

"Why you keep calling me mom?" Phoebe got herself up quickly.

"Because she is your daughter," the young handsome Wyatt from the future materialised from sparkles as well.

"Ah, back so soon?" Paige asked, not sure what to think.

"Emergency," he sighed, "my cousin is having one of her rebellious moments."

"What?" Phoebe went close, because she could, as Wyatt held Paris back from throwing her mother backwards again, "I guess I'm not in the greatest relationship with her?"

"Only because of you making a sport out of repeatedly hurting dad," Paris put one hand on her hip, and moved the table with a flick of her other wrist to stand in front of the charmed ones and press them uncomfortably towards the wall before Wyatt could stop her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," her older cousin took her hand in his strong grip, "coming might not have been a mistake so things turn out in the future the way you expect them to in our world, but you don't want to injure them. You might not be born if you do something too silly."

"You can't stop me Wyatt."

"Physically, no, I've never been able to, cause you have too many powers, but you do realise I am right. Because in your heart of hearts you know that," Wyatt started convincing her.

"Is she...evil by any chance?" Paige leaned forward.

Paris rolled her eyes and let the table go shaking her head, "evil, not evil, evil, not evil, you'd think you would learn eventually."

"What does that mean?" Piper said, "you know what? I didn't ask anything. Wyatt, could you just take her back to the future whoever she is. We don't wanna know...but give our powers back first."

"They have not been taken away," Wyatt explained, "Paris has the ability to hypnotise you into thinking you lost them, and so you can't use them until you believe you have them. She inherited that power from her father. And no, she's not evil."

"In that case..." Paige orbed the book to herself just to test the theory.

"I'm not going till you get the message," Paris looked to Phoebe once more, "do not hurt my father!"

"And...how am I gonna do that without knowing who you're father is?" Phoebe said dumbfounded after Wyatt sparkled Paris out the way he came.

"Come on, Phoebe, telekinesis, hypnotic powers, shimmering, too many powers to stop, tall build, green eyes and an unmistakable troubled brow. Have one guess," Piper gestured livelily.

"Uh...Drake?"

"Somehow, I've got the premonition it will be an old friend," Piper glared at her, "just I don't know, I don't know why do we bother vanquishing him over and over again if you on the other hand go soppy on him, again?"

The End.


End file.
